


"Girl Talk"

by VampireSerana



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, VERY LIGHT THOUGHT, anyways i love my gay daughters, like barely even there might not even be noticeable angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: Both girls prepared for heartbreak, get pleasantly surprised.





	"Girl Talk"

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: They're lesbians, Satoshi.

“Naaooooooomiiiii! NAAAAOOOOOOMIII!!” The loud shouts of Seiko Shinohara rang throughout the empty halls of Kisaragi Academy. It was well past six o’clock in the evening, and the majority, if not all, of the staff and students had long gone home. Seiko was staying to help Naomi clean up the classroom after their threw a surprise party for Mrs. Yui’s birthday. Satoshi had also offered to stay and help Naomi clean, however Seiko persuaded him to go home as she had some ‘girl talk’ to do with Naomi. 

 

That was definitely one way to put it. “Girl talk”. Seiko loved girl talk (especially with Naomi). She also happened to love girls (especially Naomi). However gossiping about the latest school couples, trash talking the people they mutually hated, and excitedly exchanging the recent drama with each other was not what Seiko had in mind for today. Today was going to be more… personal. At least Seiko hoped it would be. 

 

Despite what many thought, Seiko wasn’t an idiot. She was actually very intelligent, and observant enough to pick up most things. However, even an idiot would notice Mochida’s and Naomi’s crushes on one another. Seiko tried not to let it get to her. She loved Mochida, she loved all her friends, including Naomi. 

 

But she didn’t love Naomi the same way she loved the others, that was something she was sure of. 

 

Naomi made her feel like she was walking on clouds (Ironically, Naomi often told her that her head was in the clouds), Naomi made her feel like that even if the floor beneath her collapsed, she would still be floating. The thought of her stubborn, beautiful, amazing best friend made her heart soar with emotions different from platonic. Not more powerful, just different. She could tell in the depths of her soul that whatever she felt for Naomi, the love she had for her, was something other than friendliness. 

 

And she figured it was about damn time to confront it. 

 

Upon hearing no answer, Seiko furrowed her brow and continued walking towards the second floor stairs. Maybe she didn’t hear Naomi’s response? She doubted it, however. Everyone knew Seiko was loud, and her voice was just amplified by the lack of movement and noise in the halls. 

 

Curiously, Seiko made her way up the stairs to the third floor, where she last saw Naomi. She called out to Naomi again. 

 

“Naomiiii, you can’t hide from me!” She shouted playfully, lowering her voice in an attempt to sound like a monster. She crept to the door of the class she thought Naomi was in, poked her head into the room, and yelled “BOO!” 

 

However, where she expected to see Naomi, she only saw an empty room. 

 

Hm. That was disappointing. And embarrassing. Good thing no one was around to see it. 

 

Seiko pouted to herself, lower lip jutting out. She really would have scared Naomi good if she was in there! It would have been hilarious watching Naomi shriek and jump out of her skin, only to turn around and give Seiko a glare that would have probably scared anyone else, but Seiko knew her Naomi. She knew there would be no real malice behind it. 

 

Huffing, Seiko turned around and continued her hunt for the girl of her dreams. 

 

Seiko eventually found Naomi on the roof. Before she announced her presence, she took a moment to just observe her. Naomi was absolutely stunning. She was gazing off into the distance, watching as the sun low in the evening danced across gym fields below. Her cute, short hair and skirt were blowing slightly from the wind, making her look like a model in the middle of a shoot. Seiko felt her heart soar as she thought about how blessed she was to even have met Naomi. She wanted nothing more than to pull her close, kiss her, love her, and cherish her. As you should do to the girl you love. 

 

Naomi could hold a gun at Seiko’s heart and pull the trigger, and she would still probably forgive her. 

 

Seiko grinned dreamily, deciding that now was definitely the time she should tell her. Naomi would understand, even when she didn’t feel the same way, right? 

 

Seiko ran up to Naomi from behind, flinging her arms around her and lifting her up off the ground. “Found you!” She shouted into Naomi’s ear, only tightening her grip as Naomi struggle and kicked at Seiko’s legs.

 

“H-Hey! What the hell is wrong you, Seiko?!” Naomi demanded in a shrill voice, getting a good kick at Seiko’s shin and wiggling out of the other girl’s death grip. 

 

“Owch! Naomi! You’re so mean.” Seiko said, letting go of Naomi in favor of rubbing her injured leg and giving her an over dramatic pout. 

 

Naomi let out a sigh, looking at Seiko in a serious manner. “Seiko I… I have something I need to...get off my chest.” She said slowly, carefully choosing her words. 

 

Seiko grinned up at her best friend, plopping down on the cold concrete of the school roof and drawing her knees up to her chest. “Of course, Naomi, tell Mama Seiko everythiiiing.” She said, drawing out the last word. She grabbed Naomi’s hand and guided her so she was sitting beside her, both girls leaning their backs against the wall. 

 

“You know Mochida?” Naomi begin, chewing on her lower lip. Seiko knew that meant whatever she had to talk about, she was nervous about. 

 

“Mmmhhmm.” Seiko nodded, moving to lean her head on Naomi’s shoulder. Seiko knew where this was going. She knew Naomi was going to officially confess her crush on Mochida, and ask Seiko for advice. Of course she would give her the best advice she can, she would always support Naomi, even if her heart was breaking into a million pieces and piercing her chest. 

 

“Do you think he… likes me?” 

 

Seiko did what she did best. She maintained a cheerful, playful attitude whenever she felt like she was going to breakdown.“Whatever do you mean, Naomi, is the fair maiden finally ready to be deflowered by a handsome knight in shining armour?” She asked, grabbing at Naomi’s bra strap through her shirt and snapping it. 

 

“Seikooo!” Naomi whined, much to used to this behaviour to really be upset about it. It’s mostly what she expected at this point. “I’m serious! Do you?”

 

“Duh.” Seiko rolled her eyes, smirking mischievously at her. “So when are you guys going to confess your undying love to each other?” She asked, ignoring the pain in her chest as she said the words. 

 

“Uh… I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Naomi blushed heavily as she spoke.

 

“You’re a shitty liar, Naomi.”

 

“Ugh…” Naomi let out a frustrated groan. “Okay, fine, I  _ think  _ I like him, but there’s… something else. Someone else, actually.” 

 

Seiko’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting this. “Really? You little-”

 

“It’s you, Seiko.” 

 

Seiko was, for once, speechless. She looked at Naomi, who was avoiding eye contact at all costs. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her hands were busying playing with the hem on her uniform skirt. Seiko sat up, kneeling in front of her. 

 

“Naomi…” She said softly, barely believing this was actually happening. Waiting for one of her siblings to shake her awake, rip her out of this dream. 

 

Naomi was still avoiding eye contact, even when Seiko gently grabbed her chin and forced her to face her, she kept her eyes on a spot to the side. Ready for rejection. Seiko would let her down gently, crack a couple of jokes, and set her up with Mochida. It would be fine. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Seiko whispered, causing Naomi’s eyes to meet hers, widened in shock. 

 

“S-Sure.” And Seiko kissed her. Neither of them have kissed anyone before. They had both revealed that to each other a long time ago. 

 

It was an awkward kiss, both unsure of what to do, how far to go, where to put their hands, but it was absolutely, positively, perfectly magical. 

 

Seiko moved first, lifting her hands up to Naomi’s neck and cupping her cheek. Naomi slowly moved her arms so she was holding Seiko’s wrist with one hand, the other resting just above her skirt. Their lips moved hesitantly and gently against each other’s.

 

Naomi’s lips were soft, and tasted like fruity capstick. Seiko, albeit reluctantly, pulled away. She leaned her forehead against her’s, breathing heavily. 

 

“So does this mean that sweet ass of yours is all mine now?” Seiko asked, wiggling her eyebrows and reaching around the grab at Naomi’s behind. 

 

Seiko only laughed as Naomi tackled her to the ground, a mix of light punches and kisses assaulting her. 

**Author's Note:**

> off screen you see Yoshiki watching them and going "they seem to be really good friends"


End file.
